


Monsters

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Elder Scrolls Kink Meme Fills [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, F/M, Fingering, Multi, Size Kink, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut, Threesome, cross racial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arlanthe is in need of a good lay, but it turns out that her summons are more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

Windstad Manor was a welcoming sight in the foggy marsh, and as Arlanthe cleared the hills, she thanked the Divines for her secluded home. It was far away from civilisation, and if she never became Thane, she would never have to share it with a steward or anyone else. Unlike her place in Whiterun, she had specifically accepted the plot of land to be away from people. Her wife Lydia was in Whiterun, but Arlanthe had just finished up in a nearby cave, and it would take her too long to trek back to the city. She had been gone almost two weeks, she realised, and two weeks without her wife…

As she pushed open the doors to her home, she realised just how much she needed to be flipped arse over shoulders by Lydia and made to scream her way through a few orgasms. She lit all the fires in the house and conjured the fire runes, heating the place up in a matter of minutes and blocking the cold drafts with magic. She placed her armour on a mannequin, grabbing a dumpling from her kitchen and heating it. She sat at a small table with it and a goblet of wine, sipping daintily as she munched through the hot, delicious chicken meal.

The ache between her legs wasn’t going away, she realised, and with a sigh she resigned herself to a night with her own hand. If only she could just call someone up and order them to fuck her without mercy until she was a boneless mess.

Wait a minute.

Did Dremora do booty calls?

She finished her makeshift dinner and stood, moving into her bedroom and stripping off quickly. The wine was going straight to her head and making her cocksure, and she stood like a victor as she called forth two pillars of swirling purple light. When they cleared, the horned heads of the Dremora lords came into view, and she smirked at the sight of them.

“Do you sleep with your summoners?” she asked. One of them stared at her silently. The other nodded his head. “I want you to have me,” she informed them. “Hard.”

In hindsight, perhaps she shouldn’t have had anything to drink before she summoned them. ‘Hard’ for a Dremora, it turned out, was ‘passing-out-pace’ for a mortal. The first shucked out of his armour, snatching her around the waist and pressing her against the bed. She gasped, feeling him begin to paw roughly at her, stroking her nub until she felt the air against her slit hitting wetness. Two fingers were thrust within her, parting her walls and flicking in and out until her breath left her in a constant rhythm of ‘ah, ah, ah!’ He raised her rear in the air, holding her firmly as he relentlessly began to finger her. Arlanthe grabbed the bedsheets as pleasure suffused her form, sweat prickling on her skin as she was joined on the bed by the second Dremora. He knelt by her head, holding a vaguely cock-shaped length in his hands. It was almost nine inches, thick, and Dibella forgive her, it was ribbed. She opened her mouth and he shoved it in, holding her head in his hands. She groaned every time the dremora’s fingers plunged into her.

She decided to name them One and Two. One was fingering her. Two was taking her mouth. One was doing an excellent job of getting her closer to climax. Indeed, his thick, dark grey digits were drilling her expertly, and Arlanthe wriggled as, with a moan that caused Two to snarl in surprised pleasure, she came. She licked Two, presenting herself as One lined up with her slit. He slammed into her in a single thrust and followed her orders, going hard and fast. She was sensitive from her last orgasm, and like Two, he was ribbed, stretching and rubbing her in ways she had never experienced. Gods, when she got home, she was going to have to introduce Lydia to the pleasures of a Dremora cock. Two continued to have her mouth, ensuring that she could still breathe as he used her for his own ends. One grasped her hips, rutting her like an animal as Arlanthe bucked against him, holding onto Two’s legs to keep herself steady. Gods, he was a beast.

The ribbed cartilage covering One’s cock rubbed over every nerve ending her quim had. She’d had sex with several men before she’d married Lydia, but this was a whole new experience. Neither One or Two seemed to care too much for her barring ensuring her safety and continued survival. She might as well have been a wet, vibrating sleeve with convenient places and fleshy parts to hold. Part of her secretly loved it. She just wanted to be fucked – she didn’t want to be coddled and loved.

Her second orgasm was better than the first, rough and causing her to shudder. It had, she realised, been several minutes since Two had stuck his cock in her mouth. Most men came by now. Perhaps she had underestimated the strength and stamina of the Dremora. Spurred by her squeezing and arching, One dug his nails into her rear and thrust like a madman, the friction his length caused setting off sparks behind her eyes. Two was starting to thrust a little harder, signalling that he was finally drawing to a close. Still, it was almost another five minutes before he finally growled like a bear and held her mouth against his body. He twitched, spurting into her and continuing to fuck her softly. Arlanthe came again as he roughly fiddled with her ears, each stroke sending a glassy jolt through her and straight to her clit.

One was going hard now, and she knew he wanted to get off too. It was unlikely he could get her pregnant, so she pressed against him and groaned at the feeling of him cumming. He swelled up to a third of the size, the cartilage flexing against her walls and making her cry out. Her voice trembled and her mouth vibrated around Two’s length. She felt him harden, but he pulled out, as did one. She collapsed against the sheets, feeling One roll onto his back. Before she could do anything, he pulled her onto his chest so that her back was pressed against his abs, and grasped both of her wrists in one huge, dark grey hand. Pulling them above her head, he began to stroke her nub as he teased the wet head of his cock against her rear passage. Even though she tried to tense, his gentle strokes relaxed her, and One slowly slid into her ass. The sensation of that hard, ribbed and inhuman length in her caused her to almost cum again. One’s fingers were certainly winding her up to another climax.

Two loomed over her, grabbing her thighs and parting them widely. One began to lick her ears, and Arlanthe lost all breath. Just when the Dremora bit the sensitive cartilage, Two thrust harshly inside her. The Altmer woman screamed loudly as he parted her, thicker than his accomplice. He grasped her breasts, and both Dremora began to fuck her ruthlessly, using little more than the driving power of their formidable hips to drive the Altmer mad with pleasure. Two joined One in licking her ears, rubbing her sensitive breasts. Arlanthe had never felt so small before – at six feet tall, she towered over most, but these Dremora were bigger even than she, and all at once she appreciated how Lydia must have felt. This sensation of being small, it was…it was amazing. It was powerlessness in the best way possible. To be pinned by two ravaging Daedra that she had wilfully summoned, to be taken advantage of?

There might be a few things she needed to talk to Lydia about once she returned to Whiterun. If she managed to leave the bed, of course. One and Two were going at it harder than any mortal man could, inhuman members buried inside her to the hilt and causing her pleasure she had never felt. Oh yes, she was involving summons in sex again. Their hips met hers and pulled away with slick, dirty sounds that were music to Arlanthe’s wet, sensitive ears. Her moaning filled the air, coupled with the masculine, dark grunting of each Dremora. Gods, she loved Lydia but she missed being nailed by a man. If only she could convince her Nord lover to join in, Arlanthe would want for nothing. A particular pull at her sensitive ear tip brought her back to the event, even as a well-fucked haze covered her mind. She writhed in delight against her lovers. Two at once was new as well. Being caught between the blazing hot bodies of two men was a repeatable experience, especially if they fucked her like this again.

Sweat broke out on her skin and rolled lazily down her body, causing a pleasant slickness between all three forms. Experimentally she kissed Two, and he pressed back, lips and teeth devouring her mouth as One moved to her neck and began to raise welts and bruises on the golden flesh. So the Dremora knew how to kiss. She lay back against One as her eyelids fluttered shut, feeling another orgasm rise and screaming loudly when it hit, exhaustion and pleasure flooding her frame. By now, she was ready to let them go, but it seemed that her summons didn’t agree. One pulled her closer, freeing her hands to fondle more of her skin as Two sat up, grasping her hips and changing his angle. Arlanthe shrieked as he met a spot within her that caused white to flood her lids. Seeing the change, Two took her like his life depended on it, hammering that spot until he could feel her arousal leaking out around him. The Altmer twitched as they had her, pushing her into an orgasmic oblivion.

How long they fucked her for, Arlanthe couldn’t recall. She remembered dimly that her high conjuration skill meant her summons would last longer in Tamriel, and by the gods they did. By the time One and Two slid out of her and disappeared back into Oblivion, she was a sweat-soaked, panting, dripping mess. She lay on the bed, heat radiating from her body, soaking her bed sheets and staring blankly up at the ceiling.

“Oh my Divines,” she whimpered.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia was amenable to the idea.


End file.
